The International Union of Operating Engineers (IUOE) is proposing to participate in the DOE Training Program. The total first year cost for the DOE program is $1,535,234. The ILJOE's objectives are to train DOE site workers to work safely in hazardous waste cleanup, hazardous materials emergency response, disaster response, and related fields. The target audience will consist of hoisting and portable and stationary Operating Engineers, other skilled trades workers, managers, scientists, engineers, and other workers at DOE sites who are required to have HAZWOPER and related safety and health training. This will include DOE sites located in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, Richland, Washington, Idaho Falls, Idaho, and Granitesville, South Carolina. Over the five-year period, the IUOE will train 11,272 DOE site workers, Operating Engineers, and other workers, including more management and engineering groups, using its six HAZWOPER and safety and health related courses. The IUOE will use refresher training as the primary vehicle to alert workers at DOE hazardous waste sites to the most recent safety and health developments, particularly deactivation and decommissioning (D&D) issues and homeland security. With West Virginia University Safety and Health Extension as a consortium member, this application will expand the use of Advanced Training Technologies to enhance the learning experience of the students. Using the proposed subcontractor, ATL, the IUOE will enhance evaluation and quality control procedures to ensure the highest quality in lUOE's DOE training efforts, including a new instructor observation approach. The IUOE also proposes to formalize a cooperation with International Chemical Workers Union (ICWU) and Paper, Allied-Industrial, Chemical and Energy Workers International Union (PACE) into an Annual Multi-Awardee DOE Trainers Meeting.